


Opportunity in this Community!

by KarlWolfemann



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sense Link, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlWolfemann/pseuds/KarlWolfemann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two salesponies walk into a bar - and meet Braeburn, Appleloosa's one-pony welcome wagon.  Turns out they need a place to stay for the night... well, it'd be downright unneighborly to leave them out in the cold, wouldn't it?</p><p>The fact that Braeburn has always had a thing for tall, lean stallions doesn't hurt in the least, either.</p><p>Another repost from my FimFiction account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity in this Community!

“Here y’go, Braeburn,” Old Morton grunted, sliding a glass of clear liquid down the bar table to the blond cowpony.

“Thanks, Mort!”  Braeburn grinned, catching the shot in his pastern and quickly knocking it back, the sharp flavor of the salt water filling his mouth.  The door to the Salt Block swung open, and he glanced over his shoulder to see who was coming in.

Walking through the door were two yellow-coated stallions, their manes red with white stripes running through them.  One of them had a thick red mustache, the other none, but their cutie marks were as good as asking the two if they were twins.

Brae kept up a façade of casual indifference as he turned back to the last of his drink, the layer of salt that had already precipitated out of the water into the bottom of the shot glass.  His ears flicked occasionally, but that was the only sign that he was eavesdropping on the newcomers, watching them in the mirror behind the bar.

“I’m telling you, Flam, we can’t afford to be here!”  No-mustache complained.  “It’ll be hard enough to pay for repairs **and** a room for the week or so it’ll take to make them!”

“Flim, after the day we’ve had, we **both** need a drink.  We can sleep in the Squeezy if we have to, it wouldn’t be the first time,” the mustachioed stallion, presumably Flam, said wearily.  “I’ve had enough hassle with leaking boilers and broken drive shafts that the last thing I need is an argument right now.”

 _So, they’re stranded in town for a few days.  Low on money, and need a good place to sleep,_ Braeburn thought to himself.  He glanced back at the two of them, and hid a grin.   _Well, it’d hardly be right t’have two new arrivals sleepin’ out in the cold with the coyotes, would it?_

“Hey, Mort, Ah’ll buy the first round for the new colts,” Braeburn announced.  Flim and Flam looked up at him, surprise crossing their faces followed swiftly by suspicion.  To their credit, they quickly put on more cheerful faces, Flim reaching up to smooth out his carefully styled mane as they approached.

“And to what do we owe this welcome, stranger?”  He asked Braeburn cheerfully.  Brae leaned back against the bar, licking the last of the salt out of his glass and spreading it along the top of his mouth to savor the taste of it.

“Well, y’all are new here in Appleloosa!  Name’s Braeburn, Ah’m kind of the unofficial welcoming committee ‘round these parts.  B’sides, Ah heard y’say you need a place to stay for the night.  There’s a couple o’ good hotels in town, but they can be a mite pricey.”

“The cheaper the better, I’m afraid,” Flam said, accepting a glass of salt-water and sipping it gratefully.  “Thanks for the drinks, by the way.  This is my brother, Flim.”

“And my brother, Flam,” Flim finished for his twin.  

“The world-famous Flim Flam brothers, travelling salesponies _non pareil_!”  They finished together in practiced unison.

“Hoo-ee, an’ folks think Ah put on a show for new ponies!”  Braeburn laughed with an easy grin.  “Drink up, already told you the first round’s on me,” he reassured them, taking a second drink for himself and enjoying it.  “Don’t rightly know what that ‘non-party’ thing y’all are talkin’ about means though.”

“No pony else as good at closing a deal as we are,” Flam grinned back, his energy returning with the taste of the salt.  “We happen to be specializing in the cider industry at the moment… that ah… wouldn’t happen to be stepping on any hooves in town, would it?”  He asked cautiously.

“Yes, that is a concern of ours,” Flim agreed.  “We had a little… competition in the last town, and while we were able to out **produce** them, the results left a little something to be desired.”

“And put enough strain on the Cider Squeezy that we had to stop here to get repair parts,” Flam added.

“Aaaah… so **y’all** are the ponies who tried to take over Sweet Apple Cider country!”  Braeburn grinned.  “Cousin Applejack said y’all were a couple o’ flim-flam artists, but Ah didn’t reckon she was quite so literal!”

“Cousin?”  Flim asked, sounding sick.

“Applejack?”  Flam finished, sounding just as unwell.

“Aw, now don’t y’all worry about it.  No harm done, an’ y’all learned your lesson ‘bout trying to take pony’s farms out from under ‘em, right?”  He asked, his eyes far more serious than his mouth as he took another drink.

“Err, quite,” Flim agreed quickly.

“That’s mighty nice t’hear.  Most everypony hereabouts is kin to the Apple clan in some way, by blood or by marriage.  ‘Bout the only ones who ain’t are Mort here, Sheriff Silverstar, an’… no, no Ah reckon Little Strongheart’s kin too, by marriage, if Ah’m followin’ things right.  Ah reckon not everypony’d be as forgivin’ as me, so y’all might wanna keep quiet about that,” he said with a friendly, conspiratorial wink.

“Definitely,” Flam nodded.  “Ah… not to cut this charming conversation short, but you said something about knowing some good places to stay?  Fairly cheap, so we could get moving on soon?”  He added, more keen than ever to see the backside of Appleloosa before somepony recognized them and tried stringing them up for attempted ripping off of an Apple.

“Why as a matter of fact Ah was!”  Braeburn laughed.  “Ah know just the place, long as y’all don’t mind close quarters.”  He flicked his tail up against Flim’s flank flirtatiously.  “If’n y’all know what Ah mean?”  Flim paused, looking at him for a moment before he chuckled deep in his throat.

“Why brother, I **do** believe we’re being propositioned!  And we haven’t even had to start selling yet.”

“I **do** believe you’re right, brother mine,” Flam smirked.  “So I take it that you’re recommending somewhere with a particularly **large** and comfortable bed?”  He asked Braeburn, enjoying the new direction the conversation was taking.

“Ah reckon it’s large enough,” Braeburn smirked back, pulling his vest open to tug out his coin purse, tossing a couple of golden bits on the table before putting it back.  “An’ besides.  Who ever said y’all were gonna make it to the bed?”

“Would you three either cut it out, or get a room?”  Mort snarled at them, sweeping the coins into his cash box.  “I’m trying to sling salt, not rent bar space!”

“I do believe we were just leaving, my fine fellow,” Flim grinned, tipping his hat to the bartender.  “We’ve just found an opportunity….”

“…In your fair community,” Flam finished without missing a beat, tipping his own hat and sliding off the bar stool.  “Lead the way, my fine fellow!”  He grinned to Braeburn.

“Get a good look on the way, boys,” Braeburn shot right back.  “Ah’m gonna make sure y’all feel mighty welcome here in Aaaaappleloosa!”  He brayed out the last word, rearing back before he took off for home at a canter, the two salesponies close behind him.

Fortunately, the trip from the saloon was only one or two blocks.  It was still long enough for Braeburn to come up with a few nice specifics for the evening’s general plans.  As he slowed from a canter to a trot, and then to a walk up the stairs of the boarding house he was staying at, he was being **much** more deliberate about the way his tail swished, giving the two stallions behind him glimpses at his sheath and sack.  When he reached his door, he stood on his hind hooves to let them in, catching a glimpse of his own at his new roommates.

Flim was definitely the leaner of the two, though if either one had turned up at the orchard looking for work they’d have been laughed right out of it.  They were taller than he was used to though, which would make topping either one of them trickier than he thought he was up for after as much salt as he’d had.  They might have only just been starting drinking for the night, but… well, payday had its charms.

“Like what you see?”  Flim asked him, flipping his tail up to flirt with Braeburn’s muzzle.

“The first taste’s free,” Flam added teasingly, only glancing around the sparsely decorated apartment briefly.

“Why that’s right neighborly of y’all,” Braeburn grinned, closing the door behind himself.  “Care to give a fella a look at what he’ll be tasting?”

“I think we can come to an agreement,” Flim murmured, turning around and raising a hoof to pull Braeburn into an eager kiss, pale yellow mouths touching with glimpses of red as their tongues quickly moved from the ‘how do you do’ phase of the evening to a duel for dominance.  It was one that Flim quickly won, pushing Braeburn back up against the door with surprising ease… or it would have been, if Braeburn hadn’t wanted to be there from the moment the door had closed.  He noticed the green glow of Flim’s horn as the kiss deepened, and couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to.

“You’ve been making a night of it, haven’t you?”  Flam said, smacking his lips as he approached the two of them.  He leaned in as Flim’s lips parted from Braeburn’s, claiming a kiss of his own.  Brae wrinkled his nose as the red whiskers tickled it, but managed to keep from sneezing before Flam backed away.

“Not enough of one that there’s gonna be any trouble in the mornin’,” Braeburn promised.  “Trust me, takes more’n’a little salt water t’twist mah head.”

“Good,” Flim rumbled deep in his throat, pushing Braeburn’s vest back and nuzzling his chest as he slid down to his knees, letting Flam tip Braeburn’s head back to nibble at his throat.

“Colt-cuddling’s legal in this town, isn’t it?”  Flam asked him.

“C-course it is,” Braeburn groaned.  “Why’d y’ask?”

“Just wanted to make sure this,” Flam reached across Braeburn’s barrel to to tap his hoof against the brass star hidden inside of the vest, “wasn’t going to ‘cause any trouble either.”  

Flim’s tongue slid up Braeburn’s sheath, coaxing his shaft into the open as the deputy let out a low moan of pleasure.  Flim’s mouth opened wide, accepting the thickening length with practiced ease.  He sucked hard on it as he slid his muzzle down, taking more and more in until it was pressed against the back of his throat, and then going further.  Braeburn’s eyes rolled back in his head as he felt his tip slide from the warm, rough confines of Flim’s mouth into the smooth tightness of his throat, Flam nibbling at his exposed throat the whole time, planting rough, biting kisses up and down it, sucking from time to time as he came closer to Braeburn’s ears, leaving little bites that were sure to bruise beneath his fur in the next day.

 _Sweet Celestia, Ah’ve died an’ gone t-_   The thought was cut off as Braeburn suddenly felt *teeth* at the base of his cock.

Well, that sobered him up in a jiffy.

“Are you doing this because you want to,” Flam asked him suddenly, twisting above his brother to face the cowpony, pinning him back against the door solidly, “or because you’re keeping us busy until the Sheriff’s here?  We just need to know if we have to start running.”

“What’s this all about?”  Braeburn scowled at Flam, trying to keep from being distracted by Flim’s throat working around his member.  “Y’all got trouble with th’law?”

“Sometimes,” Flam admitted.  “But not in Appleloosa, do we?  Maybe over that little contest in Ponyville?”

“Not as long as y’aren’t foal enough t’try it here, or t’try an’ buckin’ geld somepony!”  Braeburn swore.  “Celestia’s sake, Ah was just lookin’ fer a good time!  Y’think Ah’m stupid enough t’take two ponies t’mah place with th’Sheriff comin’?”

Flam looked into his eyes, Flim keeping himself in place admirably well considering the difficulty he must be having breathing at this point.

“I believe you,” Flam told him after a long, tense moment, relaxing visibly as Flim pulled back and off of Brae’s cock with a deep breath.

“Sorry about that,” Flim said between breaths.

“We just like knowing somepony’s with the law *before* we’re sleeping with them,” Flam explained, looking honestly relieved.  “Especially when they’ve just given us an offer like yours!”  Flam leaned in to claim another kiss, but Braeburn pushed him back with a scowl.

“No more funny stuff,” Braeburn said firmly.  “Ah ain’t a deputy when ah’m wearin’ the star on the inside, y’all ain’t con-ponies when y’all are in mah town.  Ah’d rather have a threesome without getting’ bucked over in the end!”

“Pity, it looks like a very nice end to buck over,” Flim joked with a weak chuckle.  “I wouldn’t have bitten,” he added sincerely.  He paused for a moment, and then pulled his vest open, fishing around briefly in an interior pocket to bring out a dark metal ring in his hoof.  “Collateral?”

“What’s that?”  Braeburn asked, looking at it dubiously.

“Magic nullifier.  Put it on my horn, and I’ve got less magic than you do.”

“We each have one,” Flam added, pulling out a matching ring of his own.  “They’re our… souvenirs, from a little misunderstanding in Canterlot.”

“Ah reckon Ah’m gonna have to hear this story… in the mornin’,” Braeburn decided.  He might not have been be the Element of Honesty, but he liked to think he was still a reasonable pony.

 _Though how many reasonable ponies would still want to foal around with the ponies who threatened to geld ‘im is up for debate,_ he had to admit to himself.  Maybe he hadn’t sobered up as much as he thought, but he just couldn’t make himself care when he felt a cool draft against his cock, where there had been that **incredible** throat just moments before.

“Put those things away, t’ain’t big enough fer decent cock rings,” he teased.  “Now, Ah seem to recall **some** pony was in the middle o’ somethin’ before things got awkward?  Good way to apologize might be to pick up where y’all left off.”

“I thought you’d *never* ask,” Flim grinned up at him, slipping out of his own vest, stashing the ring back in the pocket and rolling onto his back.  “Though, if you wouldn’t mind, a little… reciprocation might be in order?”  He asked, idly stroking the pale pink length that was pressed against his belly.

“Mmm… seems to me that somepony’s getting’ left out, if’n we go for that,” Braeburn chuckled, stepping over Flim and leaning down to lick at his length from tip to base.

_Well Ah’ll be… hint of applewood smoke?_

“Only if **you** don’t care for being in the middle,” Flam grinned, his own horn flaring with green magic.  “Have you ever been with a unicorn before?”

“Not who was on ooohCelestia, whateverthatisdon’tstop!”  Braeburn gasped as he felt something swelling up inside of him, directly against his prostate and stretching out and backwards, like he was being prepared from the inside out.  Flim twisted his head to the side, keeping his horn out of the way as he swallowed Braeburn’s cock again.

 _”I think we might have broken him, brother,”_ he spoke silently to his twin, chuckling mentally across the bond he’d established earlier.

 _”Well, then we’re just going to have to make sure he’s **completely** satisfied once we put him back together,”_ Flam replied as he mounted Braeburn from behind.  The cowpony’s anus stretched out just as the mustachioed unicorn’s flared tip found it, and with a single smooth thrust he sank inside of Braeburn’s body, the thinnest layer of magic serving as the ultimate lubricant.   _”Ready for him, brother?”_

Flim didn’t even bother to think his response, just pushing his cock up so that the next thrust sank Braeburn’s hungry mouth forward and around it.  The twin unicorns pushed more power through their horns, enveloping the three of them in a bright glow, intertwining minds and senses together.

Tongues writhed around twitching, throbbing members.  Warm breath washed over heavy, bouncing balls.  Magically-lubricated cocks slid in and out of tight, welcoming holes, and at some point none of the ponies involved could have told you who owned which body parts in question.  Who was having what done to them ceased to matter; all that was left was the brain-blasting pleasure of giving, taking, and being taken in every way a trio of stallion bodies could engineer.  

The green glow intensified, growing brighter and stronger with every pulsing beat of a pony heart, every thrust of and swallow around a throbbing member, until it could be seen plainly through the window of the apartment.

But for the three ponies inside, they could have been in the middle of a crowded Canterlot thoroughfare and they wouldn’t have cared.  With a blinding flash, the building magical pulse released along with the three stallions at the heart of it, balls tightening, seed spilling forth in an erotomantic offering that left Braeburn filled at each end, even as his own orbs emptied themselves down Flim’s hungry throat.  

Somehow, Braeburn managed to form a coherent thought through the haze of lust and ecstasy, and that thought closed the circuit.  For a split second he felt like a lightning bolt of pleasure had shot through him, making him the wire placed across a sparking, spurting gap between two live poles.  For that instant, in that room, nothing really seemed to matter anymore.  There were just three ponies, locked together in a bond as old as life itself.

When Braeburn could think again, when his balls had finished twitching and his sides hadn’t quite finished heaving desperately for air, he turned his eyes towards the clock on the wall.  Barely minutes had passed, but somehow it had felt much, much longer.  He was cuddled between the two stallions he’d brought up to his room not even an hour before, and he could still taste Flim’s seed on his lips, still feel Flam’s settling deep inside his guts.

“Mmm… Flim?  Flam?”  He asked lazily, leaning up to nuzzle Flam’s neck as he stroked Flim’s cutie-mark absently.

“Mhm?”  Flam replied, Flim not bothering to move from where he was apparently quite comfortably using Braeburn’s inner thigh as a makeshift pillow.

“If that’s what y’all give out for a free sample. Ah can’t **wait** t’find out what y’all consider worth payin’ for!”


End file.
